Many systems require that multiple signals, or different carriers, be transmitted simultaneously. However, when these signals are combined for transmission via a single antenna, the power of the signal to the antenna can be substantially degraded, particularly at the combiner. Compensations are therefore required to remedy these high power losses through the combiner. In this regard, additional hardware, such as additional amplifiers may be required to boost the signal power back to acceptable levels for transmission. In addition to increasing cost and complexity, the introduction of such additional hardware can also have negative impacts by introducing heat, noise, and additional losses